


Mr Brightside

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Mickey in the mood to get himself ready for when Ian gets home; Mickey stumbles upon a video that sparks a converstation the boys should have had.set in them being a married couple so after season 9. :)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the middle of a rewatch when I decided i wanted to write what I think would happen if Mickey ever saw that video. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is amazing!

Mickey was pretty fucking bored and horny if he was being honest. Nobody was home as Sandy had taken Franny to the park, Liam had decided to go over to V and Kevins. Carl had left to go do something and Lip was with Tami so Mickey had the house to himself. Ian was at his new parole job; Mickey was off from his and so; here he was in an empty house that usually never happened and bored out of his mind and horny. 

Mickey was laying on his and Ian’s bed; he had grabbed the somewhat new but still piece of shit laptop and turned it on. He decided that he would try and get off to some porn before his husband gets home. He figured it would be nice and easier if he was already open. 

Mickey found a site and searched for ginger guys; he had a type; sue him. Mickey scrolled through when he found one that seemed promising. All he could see what a ginger looking dude topping some so Mickey figured he could ignore the guy and focus on the ginger. Mickey clicked on the video and waited for it to start; as it finally started, Mickey got comfortable. He balanced the laptop on his thighs and grabbed his lube and some tissues; he pulled out his cock; it being semi hard as he put some lube on his hand and started stroking. 

The video started with the ginger talking how they usually do in porn. It seemed it was set up liking two guys coming home from a bar together. Mickey didn’t care about the plot; fucking werid that most porn has plots but anyway; Mickey leaned back against the wall as the two started kissing; Mickey kept stoking his cock as the one guy with black hair pulled down the gingers pants and boxers; his cock popping out. Mickey held back a moan at the size as the other guy made compliments on it before he took the tip into his mouth. 

Hearing the ginger moan and grip the guys head made Mickey moan more and run his thumb up and down his slit as he focused on the sounds. As the camera moved up to the gingers face Mickey stilled and all the arousal shut down and started vaporizing as he paused the video on the gingers face.  _ Please no, please let this be a fucking dream. Please… _

Mickey felt his stomach twist and stomach bile hit the back of Mickey’s throat as he started at the screen; Mickey pushed the laptop off of him and hurriedly got up, pulling up his boxers as he ran to the bathroom and dropped to his knees; throwing up the pizza rolls he had earlier.  _ This can’t be happening, this is a sick fucking joke.  _

Mickey finished throwing up as he groaned and moaned; then shankly stood up on his feet as he flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink. Mickey grabbed the mouth wash and drank some; swishing it in his mouth as he spits it into the sink to get rid of the taste of throw up. Mickey let out a breath as he stared at himself in the mirror. He knew it wasn’t a joke, it was happening. The moment Mickey forever derided had finally come. Mickey washed his hands and dried them as he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where the laptop sat; the paused screen showing Ian fucking Gallgher. 

Mickey had two options; exist out and delete the history, pretend he never saw the video. Him and Ian could go back to just being happy husbands. Or he could continue to watch. It had always bugged him when he was inside; just him and that 6 by 8 ft cell. He had wondered who it was that Ian slept with; what kinda of fucking porno they had done and if Ian had topped or bottomed. If the fuck had been good.  _ It must have been if he made a damn fucking porno.  _ Mickey shook his head as he grabbed his black muscle tee off the floor; putting it back on. 

Mickey sat back on the bed, grabbing the laptop and pressing play on it. 

Ian was still getting head as his eyes opened back up and his mouth was opened; Mickey could tell Ian was enjoying it. It made Mickey’s skin crawl as he continued to watch. 

The guy pulled away with a pop as he stood up; Ian takes off his shirt as does the other guy. They both are finally naked when the guy gets on his knees on the couch and Ian gets behind him; positions himself as he pushes inside the other guy. Mickey felt his stomach bile rise up again as he watched Ian start to thrust into him. Mickey bites his lip and lets out a breath as he watches Ian close his eyes and hear him moan the guy's name. 

After 30 minutes of Ian thrusting in and out of the guy; he finally pulls out and the guy turns around as Ian strokes himself he groans and swears; then comes all over the guy's face. Mickey swallows the bile in his throat as he pauses the video; feeling he's going to throw up again as he goes to press play again; the front door opens and he hears Sandy’s and Franny’s voices; he closes the laptop and hides it under the pillow. 

Mickey had put on pants as he goes back downstairs; grabbing a beer he sits down at the table as the rest of the gallaghers start showing up. 

Mickey stayed quiet; the gallaghers used to his quietness when Ian wasn’t around so they just chated around him. Sandy had gotten some money so she ordered them pizza and they all started digging in when the front door opened; Ian walked in smiling at everyone. “Hey guys; fucking starving.” Ian smiles as he walks into the kitchen and grabs a plate; putting two pizza slices on his plate and smiles at Mickey then notices the empty beer bottles; Ian knew something was wrong just by that and that Mickey was just staring at him. Not those reaxled and happy eyes; or that wanting him now, fuck foo. No this was that cold not feelings stare. Ian lets out a breath as he walks over to the table and sits across from Mickey; staring at him back as Mickey opens his fourth beer. 

Everyone spoke about what they did during the day and Ian kept his answers simple and easy. He really didn’t care about what shannings Carl got into this time as he really wanted Mickey to stop drinking and talk to him. 

Sandy had put Franny to bed, Liam had walked off to bed. Carl was behind him; Ian and Mickey were still at the kitchen table. Most of the gallaghers could tell something was going on so one by one they all made an escape so as not to be caught in whatever was about to happen. Ian scrabbed the label on his beer as he watched Mickey. 

“Mickey...please talk to me.” Mickey looked up at Ian and let out a breath; “I’m gonna sleep on the couch tonight.” he stands up and scraps the chair as he walks up the stairs. 

Ian shook his head as he jumped up and followed Mickey; running into their room; watching Mickey grab his pillow and a blanket. “Mickey, wait; what is going on? What did I do?” Ian shuts the door and blocks him from leaving. “Move.” “No, t-tell me what I did and I’ll fix it..” Mickey wasn’t in the mood to do this. Not with four beers in his system and anger, pain were running through his veins. “You can’t. Now move.” Ian feels tears threaten to come out as he shakes his head. “No, j-just tell me what I did Mick, I- I can fix it.” 

Mickey lets out a breath; trying to control his tears. “Move Gallagher.” “or what? Gonna hit me?” Mickey clenched his jaw; “Don’t push me.” Ian feels his heart beating against his ribcage. “Let me fix it.” “you can’t.” “yes i can.” Mickey drops the pillow and blanket on the floor; grabbing the laptop and opening it; Ian’s face on the screen; Ian’s heart drops as the memories hit him, like a bat hitting him on the back of the head as he stumbles back against the door. 

The porno he did while he was manic... 

“Think you can fix this?!” Ian looks at Mickey as he lets out a breath. “Mickey..” Mickey puts the laptop on the bed. “It was a good show; definitely worth the money you got for it.” Ian stays quiet as he stares at Mickey. “I get why you went with him; dudes packing.” “Mickey..” “What!?” Mickey feels his voice crack as he lets out a few tears. Ian feels a few tears fall as well; “I was manic and wasn’t in a good place; I only did that for money when the rug and tug was in the shits.” Mickey stares at him; “of course, your one get out of jail free card. Your damn disorder.” 

“It's not a get out of jail free card Mickey!” Ian snaps back; wiping the tears from his face. Mickey walks to the corner of the room and lets out a breath. “I always wondered...when I was inside.” Ian walks over to the bed and sits down; Mickey continues. “It’s all I had y’know; my thoughts and I uh would skim through everything that went wrong. Kash catching us, frank catching us; my dad catching us.” Ian starts biting his lip; “Sometimes I would think; I should have just stayed away from you.” 

“You don’t mean that.” “oh and you know what goes on in my head. Okay doctor Ian; what did i think about when I watched the man I love, the man i went to prison for, broke for and then came back for.  _ The man I married  _ fuck some other guy.” Ian looks at Mickey; “GO ON TELL ME!” “WHAT DO YOU WANT ME FROM ME!?” Ian stands up from the bed as Mickey gets In Ian’s face “I WANT YOU TO LET ME BE PISSED OFF IAN! I WANT YOU TO LET BE HURT AND TO SLEEP ON THE FUCKING COUCH!” Ian takes a step back as he lets out a breath; the voices bouncing off the walls as it starts to settle around them; Ian nods slowly. “Okay.” 

Mickey grabs a blanket and pillow off the bed again; walking around Ian he opens the door and walks out. Heading back downstairs, into the living room he puts the pillow on the couch and takes off his jeans and lays on the couch. Covering himself up with the blanket as he lets out a breath and closes his eyes. Letting tears fall on the pillow. 

Ian wipes his face as he looks at the laptop and shakes his head as he exists out of the video and closes the laptop. “Fuck.” he mumbles and moves it onto the desk and kicks off his shoes and takes off his pants; Ian lays on the bed and pulls the pillow Mickey uses to his chest and inahales his scent as he closes his eyes and lets tears fall. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After A week after the fight; Ian and Mickey finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Feedback is amazing!

A week; it had been a week of silence from Mickey. Sure he would acknowledge Ian and would play nice in front of his siblings but everyone could tell that something was going on. From the way Mickey was acting, and him sleeping on the couch; and from hearing them fighting the other week, it wasn’t hard to tell but everyone chose to stay out of it. 

Ian was sitting at the table; nursing his beer as he waited for Mickey. Ian had wanted to talk this past week but everytime he tried; Mickey just said not yet and would walk away. Ian lets out a breath as Liam walks in; “everything okay?” Ian looks at Liam, “I'm fine.” “this about Mickey and your guys fighting?” Ian let out a breath; “Yeah but you don’t have to worry about it.” Liam looks at Ian; “I live here and you guys aren’t exactly quiet.” Ian sits back in his chair as he folds his arms over his chest. “I don’t know how to fix it.” Liam opens the fridge and grabs a capri sun out of the fridge; “you will; you fixed it once before and now you two are married; you will figure it out.” 

Ian smiles at Liam as he walks into the living room. 

After eating dinner as a family; Carl and Liam cleaned up as Sandy put Franny to bed. Ian was in his and Mickey’s room sitting on the bed as he twists his ring around his finger as he saw Mickey walk in. “where is my blanket?” “It's on the bed behind..” Mickey walks further as Ian stands up; in front of him. “It's been a week Mickey can we please talk about this?” Mickey looks up at him; “What is there to talk about?” “Us. this fucking cloud over us that you won’t let pass because you won’t talk to me!” Mickey swallows the lump in his throat as he turns around and walks to the door; “Really Mickey? So this is it? Our marriage is over from a mistake I made years ago?!” Mickey closes the door and turns back around, staring at Ian. 

“I didn’t say that.” 

Ian calms down as he stares at Mickey; “We needed the money and I didn’t think about how it would affect you. I just knew we needed the money and the guy he..offered me a lot to make one video with him. I was manic Mickey, I had no medication in my system, I thought I was doing the right thing for us. For yevgeny.” “Don’t.” Ian backed up a bit, the back of his knees hitting the bed. 

“Don’t use him as a reason or excuse.” Despite that little boy not being in Mickey’s life anymore, he still had a soft spot for him. Ian let out a breath; “I’m sorry Mickey, If i could go back and redo it; I would in a heartbeat.” Mickey crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at Ian. “You have any idea how scared I was? You were gone for hours Ian; anything could have happened to you. No one from that fucking club were exactly clean.” Ian stays quiet. “I went out with my brothers and lip by the way and shot at some fucking store; then went home with them and stayed up all night waiting for you. Hell, I was so fucking close to calling the police to look for you.” Mickey moves away from the door and moves closer to Ian. 

“I came out for you; and you just turned around and went out to fuck some guy without a fucking rubber on by the way.” Ian was about to say something when Mickey cut him off, “what if I did that? I went out and fucked some guys for some cash; what would you have done?” Ian stays quite; digging his nails into the palm of his hand. 

“You would have freaked the fuck out on me; casuing a scene and running back home. Making me look like the bag guy. And I would have taken it because I loved you and I would have been begging you to take me back; because that’s what you have done to me Ian. you're under my skin man.” Ian holds back tears as he sighs. 

“So what do you want Mickey? A-are we over or ?” Mickey lets out a breath, “I meant my vows Ian; for better or worse, for sickness and health.” “until death parts us.” Ian says quietly and Mickey smiles a bit. “It's just..a lot of shit we haven’t talked about and seeing that video..brought it all back up and I can’t act like i’m okay but..” 

Ian steps forward, “But?” Mickey looks at him, “but I still love your crazy ass and we have a lot shit that’s been buried for too long.” Ian nods; agreeing with Mickey. “Maybe we can...start talking about it and..we could go to the clinic and find a therapist.” Mickey scoffs; he never thought Mickey Milkovich would ever talk with a therapist but Mickey Gallgher doesn’t see the harm in trying. “That sounds good.” Ian lets out a breath; “you gonna sleep on the couch again?” 

“I was thinking of sleeping next to my husband again.” Ian smiles and closes the distance between Mickey and him as he wraps his arms around him and kisses him gently; Mickey wrapping his arms around Ian; kissing him back. 

Ian and Mickey laid in bed together; Mickey had his head on Ian’s chest as Ian ran a hand down Mickey’s arm, kissing his head. “I love you.” Mickey’s stomach twisted as he smiled. “ I love you too Mr Gallgher.” Ian smiles, “Goodnight Mr Gallgher.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In this household; we love opening and having an actual converesation like the adults they are and the married couple they are.)


End file.
